My Story
by Shirayuki25
Summary: My life had been the same since he left. Now I think I saw him and I have to find out, Was it Hm?
1. Chapter 1

My life was full of surprises. Who am I… my name is Sakura Haruno, ninja of the Hidden Leaf village. You might say, " how could a ninja's life be so hard?" Being a ninja is not easy, you always have to be on your toes. I have a story about me I would like to share too you about a girl…who found comfort in a man no one trusted…This is my story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early spring as I walked around the busy streets of Konoha. I was 21 and in my prime. Sure I had a good body and such but I really didn't care that much. I really cared about my job, as a medic-nin at the Konoha hospital. I was out when my pager rung for me to come in.

I stepped into the building feeling happy and proud of what I do until one of the nurses came up and saw me.

"Ma'am, we need to hurry, your patient is in room 180 and he's an anbu," she stated. I meirly nodded and walked toward the room. I had an idea who this man was and I was about to find. Standing outside the door I put my pink hair up in a bun, and walked in.

I laughed, "Neji Hyuuga, what did you get yourself into this time," I closed the door and put on gloves, "This is the 5 time this month."

Neji gave a crooked smile, "well…I was on a mission and we were ambushed," he said softly.

"Well Neji," I walked up to him and started examining his wounds, "you have 2 broken ribs, a cracked sternum and of course, your bleeding," I started to heal the gash on his chest. We sat in silence for a minute while I healed his body to full health. As I finished healing the ribs, I saw Neji slowly drift off to sleep. I smiled.

"Alright, all done," I whispered to myself. When I went over to the trash can to dispose of my gloves I saw a figure in the window. I froze, wondering who this back figure was. Then I saw it, I saw the Sharingan, burning deep within his eyes. I made a mistake. I looked into those eyes. Soon I felt my face hit the cold ground, and my eyes closed surrounding me in blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with a horrible head ache. As I opened my eyes all I say were five different heads staring at me. Tsunade, Hinata, Shizune, Neji, and Ton Ton were staring at me.

"Where am I, and how did I end up in a hospital bed," I questioned.

Tsunade started, "well Neji told me that when he woke up he found you unconscious on the ground so we got worried."

"Well I'm fine now I just was very very tired so I'm gonna go now," I smiled and walked out the door. "_Oh my god….it was Sasuke. I just know it but what does he mean I'll be there soon, _Sakura wondered, "_I guess I'll just have to find him my self or wait till I see him."_

As I walked in the door to my apartment I realized something was wrong. I had this cold feeling all over my body. I walked through my apartment with Kunai in hand watching for movement. As soon as I though the close was clear I lowered my guard until someone pinned my arm behind my back with its other hand around my mouth.

" Whhhat do I owe thisssss pleasssure," the man hissed his S's.

I then became frightened, "Orochimaru what do you want from me?"

"Well I need your help on a little project of mine," he hissed.

I tried to struggle free but I was still a bit drowsy. I then felt a sharp pain on my neck and everything went black.

I woke up in a strange place. I was lying on a hard wood floor in a room with just a bed and a night stand. I stood up wandering to the door. Just as I was about to open the door a man came in look lustfully at me. It was Orochimaru again. He licked his lips slowly walking towards me pushing against the wall.

"Well, well, well, do you plan to do as I say or do I get to have fun with you instead," he questioned

I gulped. I didn't want to do his biding but I didn't want t be made a sex toy either.

I sighed, "I'll do as you say Orochimaru and I won't like it!"

"Well then your first job is t heal a certain person for me…..follow me," he said and walked out the door. I followed with my head down. There were many doors and many paths so I lost track of where we were going. I saw Orochimaru stop in front of a pair of double doors. He pushed them open to reveal someone on a bed struggling for breath.

"Orochimaru, may I ask who this persons name is so I can call he or she by their name," I asked. Orochimaru just chuckled and motion for every one to leave except me. He walked out shutting the door behind me. As I walked up to the bed I saw who it was.

"Sasuke-kun…. happened," I fumbled with my words.

Sasuke laughed, "It's been a long time hasn't it….Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've just been so. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

_________________________________

Chapter 3

All I could to do was stare. I was in shock that he was here, right in my reach. He had grown so much from when he left the village. For a second I got lost in his eyes.

Sasuke looked at me with a confused look, "why are you so awestruck Sakura, you look very confused?"

I was very confused, but I needed to start healing him so I folded down the sheet and examined the wounds on him torso. They were mostly kunai wounds but there was one above his right lung that I was worried about. It was a long gash along his chest. I figured he had an injured lung and got to work. I studied his face as I was healing his chest. Every so often he would wince or groan so I didn't put as much pressure on his chest.

After a few hours of healing him I felt weak from using so much chakra and fell into a deep sleep on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke P.O.V

I watched Sakura sleep silently on my chest. Her hair was tickling my chest as she moved slightly in her sleep. I could see she was very uncomfortable leaning over me so I very carefully sat up and place her on the bed beside me. I watched as her chest rose up and down from breathing in her sleep. Feeling sleep take over me I, lay down next to her and put my arm over her waist pulling her to my chest.

I wondered why she never stopped loving me after I left. When I was younger I just thought she was annoying but after seeing her after so many years a realized she was truly really strong. After wondering for a little bit I fell sleep with Sakura in my arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura POV

I woke up later, not now wether it was day or night,and wondered where I was. As I started to move I felt two strong arms tighten around my waist. When I looked up I was staring right into someone's chest. I then realized who it was, Sasuke. Sometime in the night he had picked me up and put me in his bed with him. I could feel the warmth of his skin through my cloths and thought it was quiet comfortable.

"Sasuke are you awake," I whispered. I saw his eyes flutter open to see his onyx colored eyes.

"Yes Sakura, I am and thank you for healing my wounds the other night," he said.

"Your wel-," I was cut off when Sasuke silently pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

Next time I would like 5 reviews.

Review Please!!


End file.
